The Farewell
by Dark-KazooII
Summary: "Everything is happiness in the jungle, but a family of blue macaws suffers. They are forced to make an important desition, and one of them will have to give their farewells" - By Dark-Kazoo traslated By KevinBlu


**This Fic has been translated and adapted to English by KevinBlu. Some parts of the original story may have been changed/deleted/modified, as well as new parts could have been added. This was done in order to make this story easier to read in English and more entertaining. However, the entire original plot has been included, but narrated in a different way in some parts.**

**This Fics belongs completely to Dark-Kazoo (** u/3996695/**), as well as the original version in Spanish (** s/8504977/1/La-Despedida**)**

**KevinBlu DID NOT write this, he only translated and adapted it. He would like to be informed if he did some big mistakes while translating this, in order to improve for his next time.**

**Rio's characters belongs to their respective owners**

**Happy reading:**

* * *

"**The farewell"**

It was a nice morning in the surrounding jungles of Rio de Janeiro. Almost every bird had awoken shortly after the sunrise, and they were planning to wake the others up with all the carioca's rhythm.

No longer after they had started their performance when a small family of blue macaws joined to the show.

_All the birds of the feathers!  
Do what we love most of all!  
__Moon and the stars, sun and guitars__  
__That's why we love carnaval_

One of those macaws, the oldest female of the group, threw herself into the air and offered her voice to the song.

_Loving our life in the jungle__  
__Everything's wild and free_

Shortly after, the oldest male of the small group followed his companion.

_Never alone, 'cause this is our home__  
__  
Magic can happen for real, in Rio__  
__All by it self (by it self)__  
__You can't see it coming__  
__You can't find it anywhere else_

_I'm a kako wero kinga kinga kinga kinga  
Birds like me, 'cause I'm a hot winga  
(there's your hota winga)_

_Here everybody loves samba  
(I like the Samba)  
Rhythm you feel in you heart  
(I'm the Samba master)  
Beauty and love, what more could you want?_

_Everything can be for real, in Rio  
Here's something else (something else)  
You just feel it happening  
You won't find it anywhere else._

The spontaneous morning dance had already finished and all the birds were flying away, willing to start their daily chores so they could to the world famous Rio's carnaval that night. The blue macaws were also returning to their home, excited for this new experience for their chicks. Unknown for them, a strange shadowy figure was watching each one of their movements from a distant place.

-"That was certainly fun"- Said Blu, the father of the family -"They should do it more often. Don't you think, Jewel?"-

-"It's the carnaval, Blu. That's why they are so happy"- Answered Jewel, Blu's wife -"But this day is also special for us. It's our anniversary! We had been together for one year! ¿Do you remember the day we met?"

-"¿How could I forget that?"- An air of nostalgic could be sensed in Blu's voice –"Wow… one full year? Guess that time flies when you are happy"-

-"Yeah, so many things had happened to us, but now we had a family of our own!"-

-"By the way, mother. How did you and father met?"- Asked Leo, one of Blu and Jewel's chicks.

-"Yeah, tell us how!"- Added Mady, Leo's sister, who was the picture of her mother, just smaller than her.

-"We had already told you that story hundreds of times!"- Jewel said

-"But we want to hear it again! "- The other male chick said. Mark was his name and he was slightly bigger and stronger than his siblings.

-"Ok, how about this? I'll tell you the story again when we get to our home" – Blu offered and the chicks, after a brief argument, agreed.

Their home was a nice and spacious nest in the hole of a tree. The flight didn't take long, since they were really close to it. As soon as they arrived, Blu sat in the middle of the room with his chicks sitting around him, eager to hear his story, and his wife at his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

-"Ok, here it's the story"–Blu began –" Before I came here, I lived in a cold distant place called Minnesota. A year ago, I came here for vacations, and then I met your mother, who didn't quite like me "

-"And what happened after that?"- asked Mady.

-"Well, she was kidnapped by poachers"- He paused –"Actually, she was kidnapped by the poachers' cockatoo, but I dealt with him, saved your mother and escaped together. Eventually we fall in love, then we married and you came to our lives some months later"

-"That was what happened?"- Leo asked

-"Yeah, pretty much"- Jewel said, before giving her husband a sweet kiss on his cheek–"Pretty much that was"

-"O-o-ok… erhm... who's going to help me to look for some food?"- Blu asked, a embarrassed blush provoked by his wife's demonstration of affect appeared in his face.

-"Me! Me! Me! – The three chicks started to shout.

-"Be quiet!"- Blu said, his voice was a incredible mix of authority and care –"I'll chose… the boy will come with me"

-" Yeah!"- Leo y Mark exclaimed at the same time, jumping and clapping their wings together.

-"Ohhhhhh!"- Mady whined

-"Don't worry"- Blu said, tenderly stroking her little daughter –"You will come with me the next time… it will be only you and me"-

-"Yes!"- Mady exclaimed victorious, immediately upsetting her siblings

-"But… but…"- The boys complained, but were quickly stopped by Blu.

-"No buts! You are coming with me now, so what's the problem if she comes with me afterward? So, are we bringing the ladies their breakfast or not?"- Leo and Mark exchanged glanced with each other and nodded quickly -"Very well then, let's get moving!"- Blu opened his wings to take off, but Jewel stopped him -"What…?"- His beak was silenced by Jewel's locking with his, kissing him passionately, while their chicks witnessed the display of affection rather disgusted.

-"Be careful…"- She said when they finally broke the kiss –"And please, take care of our kids…"-

-"Hey, you know me! I'd do everything to protect my family. I'd even give my life without hesitation"-

-"I know…"- She whispered to herself, while her husband and both sons unfolded their wings and took off. She stayed with her daughter, but neither of them pronounced a word. Instead, she began to reflex, as she always did when she was alone, about her life with Blu. When she met him, he was a simple domestic and shy nerd-bird without any charm, who lacked the primordial ability of bird-kind: Flying.

After knowing him better, she realized that, while some of his first impressions on her were wrong, some other weren't. She found out that he was a very brave bird and a caring father, but he still was that shy and nervous birds she met that day in the aviary. He was extremely nervous the first time they… had an intimate moment… and the second… and the third too… actually, he was nervous and shy around her pretty much all the time. He always seemed insecure, almost as if he was afraid of disappointing her.

But years ago, she had the chance to see another side of her husband. That fatidic day when Blu, without the slightest concern about his own life, jumped from that plane in flight, just to embrace her and accompany her in her last moments. Even though Blu had saved her at the last second, his blind bravery at the moment of jumping was simply unbelievable.

With his chicks, he was very kind and responsible, but also firm and with an air of authority. She knew perfectly well that he would fulfill his vow of giving his life to protect his chicks if the situation demanded it.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in another part of the jungle:**

Blu and his two sons were looking for fruits for breakfast, but they weren't doing any progress since the two chicks were more interested in playing with each other rather than helping.

-"I don't know why I keep bringing them with me… they never help!"- Blu complained, but his chicks didn't hear him.

-"Hey dad, what happened with the big bad cockatoo?"- Leo asked suddenly. This wasn't a strange behavior for Blu, he knew his chicks were very curious.

-"Yeah, did you see him again?"- Mark asked.

-"If I had seemed Nigel again?"- Blu thought for a few seconds before answering -"No… never again since the plane accident"-

-"What if he is alive? What if he returns someday to get his revenge or something?"- Leo asked, with hints of fear in his voice.

-"Nah, I don't think so. He couldn't have survived to the fall. But even if he did survive, he would have to pass over me to hurt you, and this time I'd be ready for him"-

-"Yeah, don't worry Leo. Dad's strong! Nigel is no match for him!"- Mark exclaimed, proud of his father. Blu just smiled.

After another hour looking for food, Blu and his sons were finally able to find some fruits to eat. Struggling with them alone, since his sons offered no help, Blu carried the fruits back to their nest. Jewel was a bit upset due to Blu's delay, but received them with a smile nonetheless. She knew that Leo and Mark weren't exactly the most helpful birds around. Besides, what they had found mangoes, Jewel's favorite fruit.

Breakfast went by in peace, everyone enjoying what the males brought and chatting now and then. Jewel and Mady talked with each other about girl stuffs, something that the males didn't even try to comprehend. Leo and Mark, on the other hand, talked about how cool it would be if their father fought against Nigel again.

Blu just sat there, thinking about how his morning went. He had woken up by the side of the girl he loved, had enjoyed in funny dances and songs, they had had a tasty breakfast and a nice time in family.

_-"Yeah, life's pretty good"-_

-"Hey dad! What are we going to do today?"- Leo asked. Blu was brought back to reality, realizing that the breakfast was over and now all his family was staring at him expectantly.

-"Well, I… I'm not sure, erhm… what do you want to do, Jewel?"-

-"Why do I always have to decide? You know I'm not very good at it"- Jewel replied, a bit annoyed

-"Well, because it's our anniversary and I thought that since it'sa very special day for us, I should let you chose what we do today"-

-"Well, there are some… _things_ I want to do, but we'll speak about them when we are alone, just you and me"- She winked at a blushed Blu -"Let the kids decide for today"-

-"Ok"- Blu said and turned to his kids -"You heard your mom, it's your choice. What do you want to do?"-

-"I thought you've said that we were going together for food, dad!"- Mady said.

-"Yes, Mady. I haven't forgotten that, but that will be in the afternoon. What do you want to do until them?"-

-"Hey dad, how about we go to play with the toucans?"- Mark proposed.

-"Toucans? You mean Rafael's kids?"- Jewel asked.

-"Yeah, they are fun! Can we go?"-

-"Well, I'm not sure…"- Jewel knew very well how bad those little toucans could behave, and even though they meant no harm, they could hurt themselves or even her chicks. But she couldn't keep her chicks locked in their nest either –"What do you think, Blu?"-

-"If they want to go, I don't see the problem"- Blu replied –"But they must clean themselves up first, so we'll make a brief stop at the river"-

Blu's brief stop at the river turned out to be a three hours battle against his hatchlings, who at the last minute decided that they wouldn't cooperate with their bath. After finally succeeding in such task, Blu decided that he could use a bath too, and Jewel was happy in joining him. Once the macaws were all clean and shinning, the sun had reached the middle of the Brazilian sky. Blu realized that and sighed in frustration. They had spent the entire morning just taking a bath.

_-"Well… there is no use in complaining… our trip to Rafael's nest will have to be postponed, though"-_

-"Listen kids…"- Blu suddenly spoke, gaining the little macaws' attetion –"It's lunch time, so it wouldn't be nice if we bother Rafael and his family now. Instead, how about we get some lunch too? Mady, would you like to come with me?"-

-"But she is a girl, dad! She is not strong enough to carry food!"- Leo said, erasing the recently formed smile in Mady's face -"We should go!"- He added pointing to his brother and himself.

-"Shut up, you two. You came with me this morning and you did nothing but fooling around. Mady is coming with me now, end of the discussion"-

-"Besides…"- Jewel saw the change to ease the tension between them and came up with, what she thought, was a great idea -"You guys are almost always out of the nest and never share anything with me. But now we can have some quality time while Mady and your father is away!"- Not waiting a respond, she pulled both of her sons into a tight hug.

Blu smiled, looked at his daughter and pointed the exit with his head. She got the message and both took off. They flew through the Brazilian sky for several minutes, before Mady realized that they weren't heading to where they should. She didn't know a lot of places in the jungle, but she knew the area with was to the east, and they were going in exactly the opposite direction.

-"Dad... where are we going?"- She was starting to get nervous.

-"Oh, you will see soon enough"-

-"But our lunch?"-

-"We'll pick something in the way, but no there is something more important than food. I want to give Jewel a present"-

-"Present? What kind of present?"-

-"She likes flowers a lot, but there is one which is particularly special for her, and it's quite rare. That's the one I want"-

-"Why is so special?"-

-"Well, because the first time I gave her one of those flowers… was when I asked her to be my wife"-

-"Awww, dad! You are so romantic!"-

-"He he, not really. I just try to…"- Blu could finish his statement since something in the ground attracted his attention. That 'something' was a beautiful white flower, which was almost hidden from sight between several other kinds of flowers -"There it is!"- Blu didn't lose time and darted toward the flower, landing just centimeters away from it. He picked up his present and handed it to Mady –"I want you to keep it until we return, ok? I'm not very gentle when I'm flying and this flower is a bit delicate"-

-"No problem dad!"-

-"Oh, and when we return, don't come inside with me. Hide and I'll tell you when you can come in, ok?"-

-"Orders received and understood!"- She said while doing a cute mimic of a military salute and grabbing the white flower with her claw -"I won't fail you, dad!"-

-"I know you won't… but well, I guess we should do what we came to do in the first place. Fruits are not going to fly to our nest by themselves, ya'know?"- Blu joked, sharing a short laugh with his daughter.

While Blu scouted the area searching for food, his daughter flew to the top of a big three to admire the landscape. At some point during his search, Blu looked up. He saw Mady's beautiful cerulean feathers shinning under the sunlight, her svelte body, her strong feet and the peaceful face she had each time she flew or she stared at the jungle. Only one thought passed through Blu's mind then.

_-"She is just like her mother…"- _He smiled, but remembered that he had a task to fulfill. After one hour of searching, he was able to gather an acceptable lunch: a small mango for Jewel, three kiwis for his chicks and a small orange for him, all wrapped in a palm leaf to make it easier to carry in flight. Not a spectacular meal, but acceptable.

Blu called his daughter and together their set course toward their home, not noticing the three suspicious birds that followed them to their nest and hid in two trees nearby.

-"Jewel, I'm home!"- Blu yelled to his family as he landed in the ground near the tree where they lived. Mady flew and hid between the branches of a tree. Her hiding place was too far to be spotted, but close enough to hear his father voice.

Jewel peeked her head out of the nest's entrance followed by her two sons shortly after Blu called her.

-"You surely took your time, huh?"- She said. She looked a bit angry, but she was actually worried for them.

-"I'm sorry, but I had a hard time trying to find the mango. Apparently, some other birds had came earlier today and took all of them form the tree"- Jewel smiled, but the gesture soon disappeared when she noticed something, better said, someone was missing.

-"Where's Mady?"- She asked, worried.

"Oh, she will be here soon… with a surprise" He responded romantically.

-"A… surprise?"- Blu nodded.

-"Mady! Come here, and bring your mother her surprise!"- Blu shouted, turning around and glancing over the jungle's trees. He didn't know where his daughter was, so he wasn't sure from where she would come. Jewel also scanned the area, trying to see Mady. However, several minutes passed, and nothing happened -"Mady! Where are you? Mady!"- Blu called again.

_-"What is that little girl doing!? __I told her that this was special, and she just decided to play 'hide and seek'!?"- _Blu though, very angry. But his anger soon dissipated and was replaced by worry

-"Mady, please stop playin! This isn't funny anymore!"- Blu shouted.

-"Blu, where is my daughter?"- Jewel's curiosity had banished long ago, her voice was now filled with motherly care mixed with terror.

Before Blu could reply, or even think in what to reply, a yell resonated through the jungle. A female scream of fear, sharp and loud, that only could belong to a young bird, to a young female macaw more exactly.

And just in that moment, what seemed to be an enormous bird broke through the trees and flew above the macaws, carring something blue in one of its claws, and when that 'something' suddenly yelled, there was no doubts of what it was. Better said, who it was.

-"HEEELP!"-

-"MADY!"- Without hesitation, Blu opened his wings and darted toward the kidnaper. Jewel tried to follow him, but two big birds, which Blu identified immediately as bald eagles, suddenly appeared from nowhere and blocked her way. She tried to dodge them, but found herself unable to do so and was forced to return the nest. Blu, realizing his wife's situation, tried to come back and help, but was stopped by Jewel voice.

-"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine! Go save Mady!"- Blu nodded and noticed something about their attacker. The eagles weren't trying to get in the nest, neither were they concern about his presence there. They just sat in the entrance, like if they were guards and Jewel and the chicks their prisoners. It was almost like they were sent by someone to separate Blu from his family. But what was the purpose of such action? Didn't matter at the moment, he had an offspring to save. He reassumed the persecution of Mady's kidnaper, who had already won a lot of terrain.

Jewel looked at her aggressors. Eagles are dangerous, that's a true that everyone know, but those seemed even more menacing than normal. Their piercing cold eyes could only be described as disturbing. She hadn't noticed before, but each bird had a kind of saddlebag, in which they carried a variety of odd artifacts. A miniature compass, a knife designed to be grabbed with claws, a draft map and something that looked like a small radio. The aforementioned saddlebag and its contents was barely visible, since it was hidden under the eagles' wings.

Any idea of escaping was dismissed by Jewel immediately. First, it would be useless. She couldn't face two eagles alone. And second, if she failed (which was almost certain), she would only worsen the situation and potentially put their children in danger. With a long and deep sigh, she hugged her kids, and entrusted the safety of her daughter to Blu

_-"Please, pet… bring her back"-_

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

-"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU CRIMINAL SCUM, AND LET MY DAUGHTER GO!"- Blu yelled at pursued eagle, but the bird didn't hear or just ignored him. Blu began to force his wings as he had never done before. Although he was still quite new in flying at high speeds, he was now literally soaring like a jet through the sky and doing intricated maneuvers, reaching the eagle in matter of seconds

The eagle realized this and also began to accelerate. Blu knew he could outmatch and Eagle at full speed, so he changed strategy. With a couple of strong flaps of his wings, he was at the side of the Eagle again and saw his chance. Unhesitatingly, he plunged his beak into the leg of eagle that was holding his daughter until he felt a thick and warm liquid touched his tongue.

The animal screamed in pain as he released the scared Little macaw.

-"DAD!"- Mady said and flew to his father, but he beckoned to the ground.

-"Go and hide! I'll deal with these guys!"- Mady nodded and obeyed her father's orders.

Just in that moment, the bitten eagle darted toward Blu and tried to stab him with its claws, but the macaw was faster and dodged the attack. He turned around and giggled at the sight of the eagle almost crashing in the woods. His moment of triumph was brief, however, as a second eagle collided with him from above and tried to hold him down, but Blu managed to escape. Blu knew that trying to engage two eagles would be incredible stupid, since the birds were faster and obviously stronger than him, not to mention that he wasn't as skilled as them in flying.

He needed to outsmart them.

He closed his wings and dropped until he passed through the tree line, then he opened them again and maneuvered through the dense vegetation, trying to lose the eagle that was following him closely. However, he was unable to do so, since the eagle could almost read each one of Blu's movements. In matter of minutes, only a few meters were separating the two birds.

_-"Shit! He's going to get me if I don't do something soon!"- _The young macaw thought. Then, the first eagle, the one he had bitten, appeared in front of him, just thirty meters ahead _-"Oh shi…NO! I can't lose my mind now…"-_ Instead of despairing, Blu calmed down and forced his mind to find a solution to the situation. Such action proved to be the right decision, since his mind soon came up with an idea. Instead of slowing down, he speeded up and flew directly toward the eagle in front of him. The other eagle speeded up too, since he could only see Blu and he had not noticed his companion's presence (the macaw's figure hid the other eagle's)

It seemed that Blu was going to crash into the eagle in front of him, but in the last second, he closed his wings and passed just centimeters below it. The eagle that was following him, however, didn't react fast enough and collided with the other.

Blu landed on the ground and turned around, just to see two motionless eagle's bodies lying not very far. Raising his wings in signal of victory, he started to jump as a child, praising his own intelligence.

-"Dad?"- Mady's voice brought back to reality to the excited macaw.

-"Mady!"- Blu quickly wrapped his wings around his daughter and pulled her into a tight hug -"Are you ok?"-

-"Yes dad, but… I-I… I was so scared!"-

-"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you now. I'm here, baby, ok?"-

-"Ok…"-

-"Ok… let's get back to our home, this place makes me ner…"- Before Blu could finish his phrase, another eagle landed just in front of them. This one was slightly bigger that the previous two.

_-"Come on, world! Give me a chance? Or are you planning to do this worse? Like if that was possible"-_

The eagle chirped in the characteristic way its specie does, and soon several ones started to descend and surround Blu. A circle of these birds was formed and Blu and Mady found themselves in the middle of it. Mady counted twenty eagles, but there could be more.

_-"Do those things grow from trees or something?"-_

Blu protectively hugged his daughter. Any intention of fighting the aggressors faded away as soon as the second eagle appeared. Deceive an eagle, with the intelligence that Blu had, was relatively easy. Fighting against a whole flock of birds of prey, even with some kind of super strength, was completely insane.

Blu tightened the hug. One of the eagles took a step toward them. Then another one, and a third joined shortly after. Three large birds were now staring threateningly at Blu and his daughter. Blu glanced the three, smiled and stood up.

-"Who's next?"- He said in a sudden outburst of bravery.

-"Dad, what are you doing?"- His daughter whispered to him, worried.

-"I don't know…"-

-"You think you can defeat us?"- A new bird landed in the place behind Blu, who turned around immediately to face it. It was quite older than the others and seemed calmer. Judging by the way the other eagles were looking at him, this bird seemed to be the leader of the group

-"I have already defeated two of your men, haven't I?"- Blu challenged.

-"You were lucky"- He answered –"By the way, my name is Commander Stryker. USA's Special Task Force… and you must be Blu, am I correct?"-

-"Yes, I'm Blu"- Blu then turned to his daughter -"Mady, go home and tell Jewel everything is ok. I'll go when I'm done talking with these… gentlemen"-

-"But…"-

-"I'll be fine, I promise. Now go!"- Mady nodded and took off. None of the eagles even tried to follow her –"Ok… now what do you want, Stryker?"-

-"I'll be brief: You have been chosen for a very special operation. You are the key part of such operation, and your presence is requested in the States. I and my team have been assigned with the mission of bringing you back to the USA as soon as possible, so the investigation can be carried on"-

-"And if I refuse?"- Blu said.

-"I'm afraid you have no choice. Orders are orders"-

-"And my family? What about them?"-

-"The operation is of secret nature, so I am sure you will understand that they cannot go"-

-"I'm not going anywhere! Rio is my home and I'm staying!"- Blu stated.

-"This is not a question where you have choice! You will go with us or you family may suffer some… consequences"-

-"What… d-do you mean?"- Blu voice was filled with fear.

-"We have two agents in the entrance of you house, who could kill your wife and two children in second. Actually, they are just waiting my command to do so. Also, there is another two in the trees near your house who could intercept your daughter easily. It would be a terrible shame if that happened"-

-"How… you are a bastard!"- Blu was horrified. How could a bird be so… cold?

-"Believe me when I tell you that the last thing we want is to soil children's blood… but these are directs orders, and we will fulfill them, no matter what"- Stryker said –"If you do not cooperate or if you try to escape, we will add your family to the list of victims of forest fires. If you do what you are told to do, then we shall leave them in peace. It is not so complicated, is not it?"-

Blu stared at his compatriot, still not believing what was happening. That day had started like a dream, which had deteriorated progressively until it became a nightmare. Now he was forced to choose between his own life or his family's one. For Blu, however, that decision wasn't hard to make.

_-"I will fulfill my vow"- _He thought, knowing that what he was about to do was going to cause him a great pain, but it needed to be done for a greater good.

-"Alright…"- He finally said -"If you promise you won't do anything to my family, I'll go with you and do whatever you want"-

-"See? That was not so hard, was it?"- Stryker said, whose voice had changed to a more friendly one. He turned to his companions –"See, boys? I told you there was going to be needed any execution he he"- He turned to Blu again –"Well, let's go then!"-

-"Wait!"- Blu said -"Let me go to my nest and say goodbye to my family…"-

-"Negative…"- Any hint of kindness disappeared from Stryker's voice as fast as its appeared –"We must return to the States ASAP"-

-"But…"-

-"No buts! We are leaving!"- Stryker said, before turning around and walking to his men.

-"Please, let me speak!"- Stryker sighted and turned to the macaw –"I'd be just one second"- The commander remained silent for several seconds before answering.

-"Be brief"-

-"Your men are tired, sir. I know… that was the only reason why I could defeat two of them. Please let me say goodbye to my family and let your men rest this night. I promise I will come back tomorrow"-

Stryker snorted angrily at first, but soon realized that his men, in fact, looked exhausted. They had crossed the entire continent in just one day, and although they did not expect any confrontation in the way back, if there was one, they would be annihilated with relative ease. Stryker knew that sacrificing an entire squad for just one bird was something he didn't want to be remembered of. Being the experimented soldier he was, he had to make the best for his men, but without compromising the mission. And, call him crazy, but he trusted in the macaw.

-"One night…"- He finally said –"We will rest, and you do it as well. Tomorrow we will meet here at 0600 and we will return to the USA, do you understand?"-

-"Yes…"-

-"Very well… but her me well, macaw: if you don't show up tomorrow, your family will die and we will force you to come with us. I do not want to do that, so be punctual"-

-"Don't worry… I'll be here… I never break my promises"-

Stryker smiled, saluted Blu and took off. Soon, all the eagles followed him.

Blu fell on his knees and started to cry. He, fulfilling one of his promises, had broken another. He promised he would always be at Jewel's side when she needed him, and now he wouldn't be able to see her… never again.

-"Jewel…"- He said to himself. Then stood up and took off. He was wasting precious time! He needed to see Jewel again, since that would be the last night he could see her.

* * *

**Back in Blu and Jewel's nest:**

Jewel was embracing her sleeping children. Mady had arrived some minutes ago and passed between the guardians. Once she was inside, the eagles made no attempt of taking her out.

Jewel started to realize that those eagles didn't look like wild ones. They talked with each other, made jokes and laughed of them, all in a strange accent that Jewel thought she had heard before. It was, in fact, similar to Blu's. They didn't try to harm her or her chicks, they just wanted them to stay in the nest.

"_Why?"_ Jewel thought _"If they don't want us for food, what do they want?" _Jewel was only worried about Blu's safety now, but she had to admit she was a bit curious about those eagles _"Well, they do look civilized… it don't lose anything in trying…"_

-"Excuse me, sir?"- Jewel opted for speaking with her captors. This time, diplomacy was the best, if not the only, option she had -"Why do you keeping us here? And why Blu isn't here? Is he ok?"-

One of the eagles seemed a bit younger than the other. This was the one who respond.

-"Do not worry, ma'am. Everything will end soon. Your husba…"- The eagle was silenced by a slap in the back of his head.

-"You must not talk to prisoners, corporal!"- The other eagle yelled.

-"Sorry, sir! I will not repeat my fault, sir!"- The younger eagle answered.

"_Everything… will end soon!? Wh-what's that supposed to mean!? Oh, Blu… please be ok…"_

Suddenly, the small radio of the older eagle began to do a strange noise. The bearer of the radio pressed a button in it, and a voice came out of the devise. However, the speaker in the other side of the line was talking in a foreign language.

"_Миссия выполнена ... вернуться к точке рандеву 02, как можно скорее ... заключенных больше не являются полезными, освободить их"_

-"Understood. Sierra out"- Both eagles turned to Jewel and walked toward her. She prepared to defend her children, since she thought they were finally going to attack, but what happened was something she would have never expected.

They bowed before her, then stood up and made a military salute to her.

-"I apologize for the inconvenient we had caused to your family, madam"- The older one said -"Thank you for being so collaborative with us. We will bother you no longer. Farewell…"- And then they just flew away, leaving a very confused Jewel trying to understand what had just happened.

But she had not enough time to figure it out, since a very familiar blue macaw arrived shortly after the eagles' departure.

-"Blu…"- Jewel quickly run to him and hugged him, and her gesture was reciprocated.

-"Jewel…"-

-"I knew you could do it… I knew you would save our daughter… but I was so worried about you, my pet!"-

"-Yeah… I was worried about all you too… but don't worry, everything will end soon…" -Blu's voice cracked at the end, his sadness was more than evident. Jewel parted away and looked to his face, but he was staring at the ground and showed no signs of wanting to look at anywhere else.

-"Blu… is everything alright?"-

-"Yes… anything… is alright"- He finally looked up and Jewel stared at his eyes a moment. She could read Blu like Blu could read a book.

-"You're lying… why?"-

-"I'm just tired…"-

-"It's not that… Blu, if something is wrong, I need to know. Maybe I…"-

-"Dad?"- A tiny voice interrupted the conversation. Mady had awoken due to the noise, and her siblings did as well as soon as they heard her mentioning their father. The three chicks walked toward him, and Blu lost no time. He wrapped the three of them with his wings, pulling them in a tight hug. Jewel joined to the family hug, but by no means had she forgotten the state of Blu. She would make sure to find out the truth later.

After a while, when they calmed down a bit, Jewel suggested that they should eat the fruits that Blu and Mady had brought before the accident. Blu objected, since he had other plans. He led them to an area of the jungle that only he knew, where they ate some exotic fruits that they had never seen before, with the exception of Blu. He had found them some time ago, but it was impossible for him to take them to the nest since they were too big, so flying you there was the only option if they wanted to try them.

Jewel noticed that Blu spent most of his time with his children, playing or making jokes. Also, in the way back home when they stopped in the lake to let the chicks play, he had asked to each of them a little time to speak with him. Jewel didn't understand very well what he said to the little macaws, but she noticed that Blu used phrases like "When I don't be here any longer…" or "I won't be with you forever, you know?".

At first, Jewel thought that Blu was still really scared for what had happened and now really wanted to spent time with his chicks, but she discarded the idea quickly. He looked sad… disturbed…

When the sun descended into the horizon and the moon took its place, the macaws returned to their nest. There, for the first time in a long time, Blu offered to his chicks to tell them a story. They, of course, agreed immediately.

Jewel didn't hear anything of the story at all. She had had enough.

-"And so, Simba took what was rightfully his, and ascended to the throne that once belonged to his father. A new lion king emerged from the shadows, and the circle of life started once again"- Blu finished his tale. The little macaws asked him to tell them another, but he denied and sent them to bed. Hesitantly, they obeyed.

Blu was really sad at this point. This would be the last time he could tell his chicks a story. The last time he would send them to bed.

He wouldn't be able to watch them grow, or when they had mates and chicks of their own…

He wouldn't see them never again…

He turned around, and his beak met another.

-"You are stronger than you think, pet…"- Jewel said when they broke the kiss -"Even with all that happened today… you are even stronger than me…"-

-"Jewel, I… I… we need to talk"-

-"I know…"-

-"Away from here"-

-"Very well, pet"-

The flight was long, not because the place was very far away, but Blu wasn't on the mood to fly very fast. Jewel recognized the place where they were going even before reaching it. I was a place hard to forget, since it was very special for both of them.

It was the sanctuary, where they were freed after her wing healed. Where they had they first home. Where she had given her innocence to the father of her chicks.

If Blu had brought her there, whatever he had to say was really good or incredibly bad. Jewel hoped that it was the first option, maybe a secret date. A place hidden from peering eyes where they could have some… intimacy. She really hoped that that was the motive.

They landed in the tree hole, and Jewel walked hesitantly to the nest. She laid on it, and gestured seductively to Blu, inviting him to join her. When he didn't, she understood that his motives were others.

-"So… I guess this wasn't your idea…"- She said, standing up and walking to his side.

-"I… need to tell you something…"- He said, looking down

"What is it?"-

"I… I don't… I don't know how to say it"-

-"Just say it. You are talking to me, you mate, remember? Whatever it is, we will figure it out together, as we always have done"- She kissed him on his cheek and continue -"You can tell me whatever you want, Blu. Nothing is going to change us"-

-"It's that… I don't… I can't… but I must…"-

-"Please, just say it… there is… someone else, isn't it?"-

-No… it's a lot more complicated than that... besides, I'm too nerd to have a mate and a lover at the same time"- Blu allowed himself the luxury of making a joke and laughing a little.

-"Then what?"- Blu gathered all the bravery he had and confessed.

-"I… must go…"-

-"Go? Where?"-

-"To a very distant land… to my homeland…"-

-"B-but w-wh-y!?"- Jewel practically yelled.

-"The eagles… they came for me. They want me to some kind of investigation…"-

-"And you accepted!?"-

-"Yes…"-

-"Why!? Is that invest… whatever more important than your family!?"-She yelled again. The first time she was surprised, this one, she was furious.

"_How can he leave us just like that!? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" she thought._

-"No… nothing is more important than you and the children…"-

-"THEN WHY!?"-

-"THEY WERE GOING TO KILL YOU, OK!?"- Blu shouted in response, silencing Jewel -"I HADN'T A CHOICE! IF I DIDN'T ACCEPT, THEY WOULD KILL YOU AND THE CHILDREN AND THEY WOULD HAVE FORCED ME TO GO ANYWAYS!"- Blu couldn't bear it anymore. He felt on his knees and started crying.

It took a while, nearly a minute, to Jewel to process what she had heard. When she did, she felt like rubbish. She had accused and yelled to her mate for something he didn't do. But, truth to be told, once she knew the real situation, she wished that Blu had had a lover. That would be easier to handle.

-"Blu… I…"- She said as she kneeled and hugged the crying macaw -"I didn't know…"-

-"It's… not your… fault…"- Blu said sobbing, doing his best to calm down and speak properly.

-"Can't you just… run away with us, like we did from the smugglers time ago?"- Jewel suggested with a spark of ho in her heart, but Blu shook his head.

-"They would find us… sooner or later, they would find us…"-

-"Then, we will go with you"-

-"No… you can't… America isn't the place where I want my children to live in… it's too dangerous for the"-

-"But Blu, I…"-

-"I'm sorry Jewel…"- Tears began to fall from Blu's eyes again -"I'm really sorry… I don't want to be far from you… but there is no other way…"-

-"BUT YOUR CHICKS NEED YOU!"- Jewel started to cry as well -"I need you…"- The last words came out as a whisper, but Blu heard them anyways -"Don't go away from me…"-

-"I wish there was another way… I really do"-

-"When?"- Jewel asked.

-"Tomorrow… they gave me this night to say goodbye…"-

-"Blu…"-

-"I'm sorry…"-

-"YOU PROMISED IT, DAMMIT!"- Jewel suddenly yelled again, more sad than angry this time -"You promised that we would be together… forever!"-

-"I never broke my promises…"- Blu said. Jewel looked to his eyes, a new spark of hope appearing in her heart -"This isn't permanent. I'll come back. Not tomorrow, not the next week, but someday… I'll come back"-

-"…"-

-"I'll be ever yours, but now you have to be strong. For me, for you… and for the chicks… now, they need you more than ever"-

-"I… I… it's hard to imagine a life without you, now… I love you"-

-"I'll never forget you… no matter what…"- Blu hold Jewel's face with his wings, staring at her crystalline pupils, before locking their beaks. What lasted seconds, they felt it like if it was years. When they parted, Jewel approached her beak to Blu's ear.

-"I just want to be with you…"- She whispered.

-"And I want nothing else…"- Blu whispered in response.

-"I feel sad… I feel lonely… please, Blu… make me feel loved again… in the way that only you can…"-

Blu understood… and words weren't needed anymore.

He kissed her. A kiss filled with pure passion and lust. She wrapped her wings around him, and he did the same. He led her to their former nest, and their beak never separated. Their hearts were pounding faster and faster with each sensation. They bodies were burning with repressed desire.

So they didn't hold in anymore, and they poured it on their companion.

This time, each of them took their time to explore every inch of each other's bodies, to taste every flavor, to feel every sensation.

For the first and last time…

**X.X.X**

Jewel woke up very late the next morning. She was alone, in the nest that had witnessed her first and last union with the male she loved.

But there wasn't time to cry for that. Her chicks could wake up at any minute and they would be worried if they found themselves alone.

She stood up and gathered all the strength she had… she needed to break the news on them…

* * *

**In another part of the jungle:**

Blu was flying in the center of a formation of eagles, who were escorting him. At his side was flying the Commander Stryker.

-"So… what's the research is all about?"- Blu asked him. Stryker smiled.

-"Oh, look at that! Are you interested in the investigation after all?"-

-"I couldn't care less. I just want to do whatever I have to do as quickly as possible, so I can return with my family"-

-"Well… I confess I am disappointed"-

-"Poor little thing…"- Blu mocked -"Are you telling me or not?"-

-"Negative… we are not allowed to give you any information until we enter American's air space"-

-"But…"-

-"I am sorry, son. Orders are orders. What I can tell you is that it is going to take a good while. I am not sure if you will see your family again, that is why I let you stay one more night… I hope you enjoyed it"-

-"Yes… I did"- Blu smiled, but was still sad in the inside.

And so, they disappeared in the horizon, flying toward the distant North.

Without knowing if they would return someday.

* * *

**Some time later…**

Jewel stood on the shore. The beach lacked human life, so she had brought her chicks to play in the sand. Her gaze fixed on the horizon, but her thoughts were focused in another thing.

Leo and Mark had gone in search of food, but Mady stayed there.

-"Are you thinking in him?"- She asked, standing by her mother side.

-"All the time…"- Jewel replied.

-"Do you think he will come back?"-

-"Maybe… I have hope…"-

-"And… do you think he still thinks in you?"-

-"Maybe… I don't know…"-

-"I… still can't believe he left us…"-

-"We must be strong, my daughter. That was what he wanted us to do"-

-"Yeah… guess you are right. So… how are you going to name it?"-Mady asked with a big smiled appearing in her face. Jewel face was also adorned with a smile as she rubbed her belly with her wing…

-"Well, if it is a male… I'll call him Blu, like his father…"-

-"And if it is a female?"-

-"I… don't know"-

-"What name do you think that father would give her?"-

-"Hmmm… probably Jewel… he wanted that name for you, but I denied… he loved my name…"-

-"Yeah, but could you be more creative with my sister's name? I don't want to have a mother and a sister with the same name, imagine the confusion!"- Jewel giggled.

-"Then, how about… Anna?"-

-"It's beautiful…"- Mady replied, smiling even more. Jewel giggled again. Just in that moment, Leo and Mark landed not very far from there with a giant leaf full of fruits

-"Let's eat something, Mady. Apparently, your brothers put a lot of effort this time"-

"_Blu taught them well…" _Jewel thought.

They sat together in the sand, all the family, enjoying their meal under the twilight's lights.

But Jewel's eyes never stopped of staring at the sea… at the horizon. Whishing that he would be there with them as well

* * *

_**THE END...**_

_**By: Dark-Kazoo**_

_**traslate By: KevinBlu**_


End file.
